The One With Carmel Glen
by Bright101eyes
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Sorry, I didn't really know where I was going with this. Joey feels lonely, so he decides to get a new roommate, the only problem? He wasn't expecting Carmel Glen. AU, Joey x OC.
1. TOW The New Roommate

Hello fanfiction readers, I'm here with a new fanfic. It's an AU Joey x OC, set just after the finale. In this world Joey never goes to LA and gets a new roommate instead.

Yes I know I'm a diehard Joey x Phoebe fan but I have had this idea for a while now, and thought it would be fun and after reading a few other fics I decided to start writing it. On a side note it's my first chapter fic. Well, enjoy!

Description: Joey feels lonely, so he decides to get a new roommate. Only, he wasn't expecting Carmel Glen. AU.

Contains: Joey x OC, Ross x Rachel, Chandler x Monica, Mike x Phoebe.

Disclaimer: If I owned F.R.I.E.N.D.S, not only would I be rich as hell, but it would still be on the air!

* * *

The One With Carmel Glen

Chapter 1: The One With The New Roommate.

* * *

Joey sighed as he looked at his empty apartment. Rachel had moved in with Ross a few days ago, after not getting on the plane. Chandler and Monica had moved to Westchester and now he was on his own.

Of course he still talked to his friends all the time. Phoebe and Mike only lived a few blocks down and Ross and Rachel were only across the road. Heck, Chandler and Monica were only a forty minute drive away. But no matter what, it still wasn't the same was having someone living with you. He turned on the TV and sat down to watch some prime time shows, that always cheered him up.

He was watching a Sit Com about six friends living in New York. Two of the characters were talking about how they had met, when suddenly in dawned on him. How had he first heard about Chandler? An ad! An ad for a roommate! He decided to open an ad in the newspaper for a room free in an apartment.

* * *

A few days after he opened the ad, he had gotten a few replies and decided to invite a few people over to see who he would choose.

The first guy was a creep who seemed to want to eat him.

"So," asked Joey, "What are you looking for in a roommate." He had read an article on what to ask people when offering a room.

"I'm look for a tasty, juicy, person!" he said, "But sometimes I can be a bit out of control, I mean just look at what happened to my last roommate!"

He began laughing and didn't notice Joey reaching for the phone. One 911 phone call later and the cannibal was out of Joey's sight.

The next guy was about twenty too busy texting on his phone and didn't even listen to Joey.

"So," said an annoyed Joey, "Now that the tour is over, what do you think of the apartment?"

Joey didn't get a reply but heard his mobile buzzing. He got his phone out of his pocket and read his newest text message. It read...

"U R A Loser:("

Just one look at that message and Joey marked the guy off of his list.

* * *

A few more people came and went but Joey didn't like any of them. Most of them where really annoying and there was this one guy who was really old. He looked like he was about sixty, Joey didn't know why he would even want to share an apartment with a thirty five year old man.

Joey was about to give up when he heard a knock at the door. He remembered that there was one last person on his list, thirty year old Carmel Glen. He opened the door and gasped when he saw a woman standing there, a hot one in fact.

She was rather tall, with dyed bright orange hair that was the same shade as a ripe carrot, and she was wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

"I'm Carmel Glen," she smiled, "You must be Joey. I'm here for the roommate position."

"I... I... I, I didn't realise that you were a girl," stuttered Joey, not usually one to be awkward.

"You didn't?" questioned Carmel.

"No," replied Joey rather bluntly, "You see, I've never heard the name Carmel before, so I didn't know whether it was a male or female name."

Carmel just laughed and said, "So, can I still come in?"

"Of course," replied Joey, when would he ever turn down a hot girl?

So Carmel came in, he showed her around and they chatted. Joey found that she was actually very smart and funny. She had a sarcastic sense of humor which reminded him of Chandler and she told him about some of the random and crazy things that she had done before which reminded him of Phoebe.

She was from a small town in Ohio and had first came to New York after graduating from university. She was working in the city doing web design and programming for a large computer company and was living in a house with a few of her friends, but decided to move to an apartment as it would be cheaper.

Finally after two hours of talking Carmel said, "So it's getting late, I better get going now. You can ring me tomorrow and tell me whether I got it or not."

She picked up her hand bag, put on her jacket and was about to leave when Joey said,

"There will be no need for you to go as you are my new roommate!"

"Really," gasped Carmel, grinning, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she ran forward and hugged him before continuing, "But I'll still have to go. I mean I still have to get all my stuff sorted out before I move in, it's probably going to take a few weeks."

So Carmel was about to leave but before she did Joey said those all too famous words, "How You Doin'!"

* * *

After she left, he couldn't believe his luck. A hot, slightly younger chick, who he had never been with was going to become his roommate? Yes!

Meanwhile in a taxi cab Carmel was smiling as well. A hot, slightly older guy was becoming her roommate? She remembered him saying that he was a ladies man and she thought to herself:

Female population of New York-0

Carmel Glen-1

* * *

...And that's chapter one. Remember to review and be sure to follow the story as chapter two is coming soon!

~Bright101Eyes:)


	2. TOW The Science Guy

**Hello fanfiction readers, I'm here with the second chapter! I hope you enjoy this one as much as the first.**

**Disclaimer: As I said in the first chapter, I don't own F.R.I.E.N.D.S.**

* * *

**The One With Carmel Glen**

**Chapter 2: The One With the Science Guy**

* * *

Carmel smiled as she got some duck tape and stuck it on the box labeled "Clothes."

"So, anything else to pack," asked a voice. Carmel turned around to see her best friend Holly, looking at her.

"I just need to duck tape a few more boxes," she said, duck taping another box labeled "Videos and DVD'S."

"I still can't believe you're moving," Holly frowned.

"Yeah," replied Carmel, "But it'll be better for me and my work life. I mean not only is it cheaper, but it's far closer to my work."

"I know," said Holly "But it's so sad!"

"Don't cry," laughed Carmel, "It's not like your never going to see me again! I mean I'm only about twenty minutes away."

Carmel hugged Holly, who was nearly in tears. Suddenly, they heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. Carmel smiled when she saw who it was.

"Joey," she smiled.

"Hey, can I come in?" Joey asked.

"Who is that? What is her doing her?" questioned Holly.

"This is Joey Tribbiani, my new roommate," replied Carmel.

Joey walked in and Holly gasped.

"Joey Tribbiani!" scremed Holly, "The Star of Days of Our Lives!"

Joey smiled and said, "How You Doin'."

Holly blushed and turned to Carmel saying, "Your new roommate is Joey Tribbiani from Days of Our Lives."

"Yeah," smiled Holly, "I didn't think it mattered, I mean it's just day time TV."

"Just day time TV?" gasped Holly, "It's like the best TV show ever! Hey Joey, this is my number," continued Holly handing a piece of paper Joey, "Call me if your looking for a date."

"Okay," said Joey in his Joey way. "So, Carmel how long until your ready to go?" he asked.

"Oh, my friend David's coming with his jeep to bring the boxes to your apartment, then I can go," said Carmel.

"Well my cab is waiting outside. Can't you come now and just let David collect the stuff later?" replied Joey.

"I guess," said Carmel I mean I don't want to keep the taxi driver waiting." So, Carmel picked up her handbag and got her suitcase and grinned, "Okay let's go!"

"So I guess this is the end of an era," sighed Holly.

"Yeah," frowned Carmel and soon the two girls burst into tears and hugged each other.

"You two are just like Monica and Rachel," laughed Joey.

"What?" asked the two girls.

"Nothing," replied Joey.

"So, when are you going to ask him out," asked Holly, quietly.

"I'm not," whispered Carmel, " I mean he is kind of cute, but he is just a friend! Besides, he's a womanizer!"

"Well, you better make your move," replied Holly, causing Carmel to blush, "I mean he's totally, going to ask me out."

The two girls exchanged good byes, both saying that they would call each other later and Joey and Carmel left for the taxi cab.

Carmel put her suitcase in the boot and got into the cab with Joey.

* * *

"So, are you Carmel Glen?" asked the taxi driver, "I'm Phoebe Buffay, one of Joey's best friends."

"Your one of Joey's friends?" replied Carmel, "Cool!"

"Yes, I'm the one and only Phoebe," laughed Phoebe, "I'm Joey's best friend! Besides his little boyfriend Chandler, of course!"

"Hey, shut up," screamed Joey, "Chandler's married to Monica and he has two kids."

"Right," grinned Phoebe in a sarcastic way, "Well anyway, me and Joey are best friends because we are so alike. I mean Joey never went to university and is considered stupid, which he so isn't by the way and I grew up on the street after my mother killed herself and I even had a pimp spit in my mouth once!"

Carmel just looked at Phoebe and laughed.

"In fact me and Joey once had a bit of a romance going on..." smiled Phoebe, causing Joey to glance at her, "...But we don't anymore because Joey missed out in this piece of eye candy," she continued while showing off her wedding ring, causing Joey to glance at her even more.

"Okay, we're here!" said Phoebe, stopping the taxi. Joey and Carmel got out and got Carmel's bags out of the boot.

"Thanks for the ride Phoebe," said Carmel.

"No problem," replied Phoebe, "Well I need to get home to my Mike now, he is certainly getting some of this ass!"

"Okay," laughed Joey, "But no ass is as sweet as mine."

"Bye," yelled Joey and Carmel while waving, as Phoebe drove away.

* * *

Later that night:

Carmel and Joey sat watching TV when suddenly they heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," said Joey, getting up to answer the door. He opened it and gasped when he saw who it was.

"David t... the science guy," said Joey, barely managing to get it out.

"Joey Tribbiani," smiled David, "How is Phoebe?"

"She and Mike are happily married," replied Joey.

"That's great," grinned Mike with a hint of science in his voice. He was happy for Phoebe, but he clearly still missed her.

"Hey David," said Carmel, standing up, "Thank you for bringing the boxes."

So, Carmel and Joey brought in the boxes and David left.

"Thank you David, bye," said Carmel as David exited Joey's apartment.

When David left Joey was the first to speak, "That was Phoebe's ex, David the science guy!"

"So your friend Phoebe, the one with the pimp spit, was David's ex before he went to Minsk? Wow! Just in case you're wondering, David was my childhood friend," said Carmel.

"Small world," replied Joey.

Joey and Carmel looked at eachother for a bit before Joey asked, "Want to order a pizza?"

"Of course," grinned Carmel and the pair ran for the phone.

After ordering the pizza the new roommates smiled at eachother knowing that they were going to get along just fine.

* * *

**...And that was chapter two! Thanks for reading and be sure to review and follow me, as chapter three is coming soon!**

**~Bright101Eyes:)**


	3. Authors Note-Must Read!

I'm here with an authors note. You see, this fanfic had been...

**DISCONTINUED!**

I'm sorry if there is anybody who will miss this fanfic. It's just I really have no idea where I'm going with this, that and I just never felt really inspired to write it. My final reason to cancel it is that it has only got one review for two chapters and very little views. I'm keeping it up and I may continue it _someday, _however for now it has been canceled. I'm sorry (even though I know that nobody really cares). That's about it, well I'm out! Peace!

~Bright101Eyes


End file.
